Summons: Friendship is Magic
by Nerokin4
Summary: (Yes I already did this story, But It just didn't go well the first time.) Nicolas Riley has become a Summoner on Equestia, where Magic is everywhere, and in everything. But after an attack from a woman in the shadows he starts to wonder why it feels like he belongs there.


**Summons**

**Friendship is Magic**

Chapter One: Equestria

My little sister is a huge fan of My Little Pony. She watches "Friendship is Magic," every time it comes on, though she refuses to purchase any of the toys. I on the other hand am a Sci-Fi nut, so stuff like Magic Horses, even if some are Pegusi, didn't interest me… much. I even happen to watch Death Battle to see which of my favorite characters from all my favorite series would win a Fight to the Death against each other.

When Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in the series came up in a Death Battle episode, Well for Tanya's sake I had to watch. My money was on Starscream, the second in command of the Decepticon Army in "Transformers", so if you've watched that episode, you'd know how I felt afterwards. I told Tanya and she flipped out with excitement, except at the fact that Rainbow could've died.

Well we went out to a convention for "My Little Pony," fans. But something was off. And I know Tanya felt it. I've seen the Show a few times myself (My sister's a nearly homicidal fanatic! Don't judge me yet!) and the convention was supposed to be based on Ponyville's construction. There wasn't a Temple in the middle of Ponyville. Something felt wrong about my being there, and when I went to check out the temple, Tanya was too scared not follow.

Well there wasn't much to the temple, but there were some odd circles on the floor. When Tanya and I stepped closer to check them out, there was a bright light and we were suddenly in the middle of a wooded area, the likes of which I've never seen before.

The leaves were all pink and the trees themselves were white as cheesecake. The ground even looked brighter. Then I looked at myself. All the clothes I was wearing to the convention, the Cargo Shorts, the Skull Brace, and the Black T-shirt for goodness sake. They all looked brighter. Wherever we were it just wasn't home. I looked over to Tanya. Her floral dress, her blond hair, her blue tights, her jewelry, even her tan skin looked more… definite than back in Orlando.

The first sign of life was a horse's hoof-print in the mud, followed closely by the sounds of feminine laughter. I thought "Hey, Maybe they can help us," and went to see the source. Well I was surprised. I thought the hoof-print was made by a woman's horse while she was riding to this part of the strange wood.

I was way wrong. Turns out it was a pony that made the hoof-print. And the Pony had friends laughing with her as she ate the apples that a couple of Pegasi knocked from the trees. Then their attention was drawn to us. The blue Pegasus looked very interested.

"A Summoner!" she said with intrigue. "A boy Summoner at that!" it took a few seconds but I recognized her. She had blue fur and a rainbow main and tail. The design of a rainbow spawning from the clouds was imprinted on her rump. This Pegasus was Rainbow Dash.

"Okay… Where are we!?" I had to exclaim.

"Equestrians!" Tanya said. "We have to be near Ponyville!"

"Ya' got that right, Little Missy," Said Applejack. "Where y'all from?" she had orange fur and golden mane. There were three apples imprinted on her backside.

"Uh… How do you mean?" I asked.

"She means this is Equestria, the planet of Ponies and Magic," Twilight Sparkle said. "People come here to learn Magic from all across the universe, but they need the power to use it."

"So I'm some sort of magician?" Tanya asked.

"Sorry darling, but you don't have the power to be a Summoner here," Rarity explained. She's a white unicorn with purple mane her rump had three sparkling diamonds on it.

"If she's not this 'Summoner'… then…"

"That's right it's you!" said another voice from behind me. I turn to see a beautiful white Alicorn with off colored rainbow mane, a tiara and a collar of gold.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed.


End file.
